User blog:Marcus Junior/The Government's Assassins: Marcus allies himself with the masters of Rokushiki.
Narrator: After spending 2 weeks with Sanji perfecting his Black Leg Style even further Marcus marches with Soup towards the New World once again to meet up with the Masters of the Rokushiki style: Former CP9 agents. As soup flies across the grand line Marcus and Black Robin eagerly await on how things will unfold. Marcus: I heard their Master Rob Lucci had the highest Douriki after a new guy named Hitobuki. Soup: Wonder how he's reacting to that Marcus: Probably bad. *''Marcus and Soup spot a winter island in the distance'' Soup: Is that it? Marcus: Yes, Mirror Ice island is just up ahead. *''A huge island that looks exactly like the sky above but twisted viciously is seen in the distance'' *''A huge box appears over it saying "Mirror Ice Island"'' *''Marcus and Soup land on the coast and look around only to see their reflection under them and a few big resistant houses scattered across'' Marcus: This island is just like one giant mirror. Soup: *''making faces at the ground and laughing''* This island is too much fun *''laughing''* Marcus: *''starts doing the same'' *''Marcus and Soup go across the island making weird faces at every piece of ice they find, the villagers looking out of the window are all in disbelief'' Villager 1: What is that youngster and that creature doing. Villager 2: There are better questions than that to ask! Like why are they here! And how is that shark floating... Marcus and Soup: *''turn their faces to the villagers''* Hi. Villager 2: *''walks away''* Villager 1: What are you 2 here for? We have no gold! Marcus: *''picks his nose with his pinky''* The CP9 guys. Villager 3: *''points at a mountain in the distance''* They are over there! Go away now! We don't want trouble. Marcus: Okay... Soup: *''whispers to Marcus''* Weird people huh? Marcus: *''whispers back''* I know right. Black Robin: guys were the ones making weird faces Marcus: Your point is? *''The 3 casually walk trough the place towards the mountain'' Marcus: *''yelling''* Oi! CP9 guys you there!? ???: Chapapapapapapa who calls the former CP9 members who may or may not be here in this hideout on the cavern, plotting on how to strike the Government and Spandam. ???: FUKURO! YOU LOUD MOUTH! *''walks out of a cave''* Gyahahahaha who's this guy anyway and his strange pet? ???: Yoyoyoyoi what's aaaallll the ruckus. About! Marcus: *''in disbelief''* These guys are the famous CP9 agents... *''Black box appears over the 3 older figures: Former CP9 agents Fukuro, Jabra, Kumadori.'' Marcus: Oi you 3 is Rob Lucci with you? ???:*''laughs and smiles happily''* You're here to fight the strongest of us? ???: What business do you have with Lucci? *''Black box appears saying: Former CP9 agents: Kaku and Blueno'' *''A tall figure walks out of the cave and pushes Kaku and Blueno aside'' *''The Imposing atmosphere is felt imedeatly'' ???: You can't do that boss it's sexual harassment. ???: Who are you!? *''Black box appears over the 2 that just came out saying: Former CP9 agents: Rob Lucci and Kalifa'' *''A bird lands on Lucci's shoulder'' *''Giant over detailed epic black box saying: Lucci's pet, Hattori.'' Marcus: I'm here to offer you something you cannot refuse. Rob Lucci: Hmph. That is? Marcus: *''points at the black robin''* Youth and revenge on the government for some training on Rokushiki. Jabra: Gyahahahaha you want to learn Rokushiki from us? And you say you can make us younger again? Marcus: Yep *''Marcus snaps his finger and the Black Robin flashes''* *''Once the light calms down every former cp9 agent is back to their prime'' Rob Lucci: This is refreshing... Kalifa: Let's start with Kami-e, otherwise you'd do sexual harassment on me. Marcus: *''sweatdrop''* Okay... this talk about sexual harassment... Category:Blog posts